


Just For Tonight

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bottom Blaine, Bottom Kurt, Cooper's POV, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Incest, M/M, Porn With Very Little Plot, Romance, Smut, Some Minor Cooper Angsting, Threesome - M/M/M, andercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper's last night in Lima is spent with Blaine and Kurt, Thai food, home movies, and a bottle of Riesling.  Cooper might be drunk but not too drunk to know he's going to the special hell when the night is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title from One Night Only's [Just For Tonight](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JNCNZs95Gc)

  
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=w8b711)

  
[Nobody's Going Home Tonight](http://ladyxmarauder.deviantart.com/art/Nobody-s-Going-Home-Tonight-313873968) by [ladyxmarauder](http://ladyxmarauder.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)  


The entire week was a roller coaster, but now that it was coming to an end, Cooper found he wasn't quite ready to go. After Blaine helped him film his audition, he decided to stay, just one more night. Blaine invited Kurt over and the three of them planned for some bad takeout and movies and Kurt was sure to throw in reminiscing because he wanted all the dirt on Blaine and Cooper would comply because Kurt was just that damn cute.

Cooper was unprepared to like Kurt, there was still that hidden part of him that needed Blaine to himself, needed all of Blaine's attention, and couldn't stand the thought that he couldn't have Blaine the way this boyfriend of his could. He'd struggled with it, from afar for the most part, but time and space hadn't lessened those desires. As soon as he saw Blaine it was all right there at the front of his mind, blocking out common sense and maybe even decency, but Cooper had accepted it for what it was a long time ago. He had no intention of doing anything about it so it didn't actually matter.

So he was unprepared to like Kurt, but then this gorgeous boy was standing there smiling and giddy and wide eyed and Cooper was completely charmed. It wasn't lost on him that Kurt's obvious appreciation, dare he say, crush, was feeding into his need for attention. One lesson he'd learned over the years was just because you were honest with yourself about your weaknesses didn't mean they went away. He soaked up the attention all he could, feeling a little like a man coming back from the desert parched. Making up with Blaine was the highlight of the week, and maybe even the year, but Kurt's adorable swooning and meddling made Cooper feel a little like he was high. Not to mention what Blaine and Kurt were like together. Cooper had enough mental images to last him a long while once he got back to L.A. and he only felt a twinge of shame knowing exactly how he would put those images to use.

An hour later the three of them sat around the coffee table with cartons of food from Thai One On, which as it turned out wasn't that bad, and Blaine was begging Cooper not to tell Kurt any more incriminating stories. Cooper of course suggested it might be easier to show Kurt via some home movies he knew their mom kept in the hall closet. That led to a round of arguing which Kurt valiantly won and while Blaine reluctantly picked through the box of Anderson home movies, Cooper went and retrieved the bottle of wine he'd brought from L.A. to give to his folks.

His parents decided a last minute trip was in order right before Cooper flew in and they were very sorry they were going to miss him coming home and they would have to catch him next time. Cooper didn't feel even the tiniest bit bad about opening the expensive Riesling. He grabbed a glass for himself and settled back in at the table just as Blaine queued up one of Cooper's school musicals. Not exactly what he'd had in mind, but Kurt's infectious laughter was worth the humiliation.

"I don't think I will ever get the image of you singing If I Were I Rich Man out of my mind Coop!" Kurt giggled and Cooper just felt warm at Kurt's adoption of his nickname.

"I'll have you know Tevye is a very complicated character," Cooper said in mock hurt, his lips turned down in a comic pout.

Kurt just giggled some more and Blaine rolled his eyes at both of them and Cooper couldn't help that he was completely taken by the two of them. They had something special, and rather than being too jealous or intimidated, Cooper just wanted to be a part of it for this little moment before he had to leave the next day.

He wasn't sure when he realized the boys had retrieved glasses of wine for themselves. It was somewhere between watching the Christmas one of Blaine and Cooper as kids singing at the nursing home and Cooper's third glass of wine.

The boys were lounging on each other now, leaning back against the couch and exchanging hushed whispers and meaningful looks. It was sweet, obviously, but it made an ache inside Cooper that he couldn't quite define.

"What's next? What about a real movie?" he asked them.

"Just as long as it doesn't star Barbara Streisand," Blaine said very seriously.

"Hey!" Kurt punched Blaine in the arm, "You love Streisand!"

"Yes, yes I do, but Rachel seems to think she's the only actor in existence and I need a break. Just a short one," Blaine laughed, and Kurt kissed his cheek.

"I think we have other choices available." Cooper went about checking over the titles in the Anderson collection and tried to ignore the fact that Blaine and Kurt were making out behind him.

He found the one he was looking for and slipped it in before anyone could stop him. The boys finally pulled apart during the opening sequence and Blaine just smirked.

"Transformers. I should have known what you were going to choose," Blaine teased. He hadn't quite let go of Kurt and Cooper was trying not to notice the flush that colored both of their cheeks.

"Yep, shouldn't have left me in charge if you didn't want to see Transformers. I feel a marathon coming on, just so you know." Cooper winked and Kurt bit his lip. It was really adorably sexy; there was just no other way to describe it.

Only about ten minutes later, Cooper had to excuse himself to use the little boy's room, as he put it, and he knew he couldn't have been gone more than a few minutes. When he came back Kurt was straddling Blaine's lap kissing him, and Blaine's hands were cupping Kurt's ass.

Cooper just stared. It was probably the alcohol. It was funny how a man who could do tequila shots till all hours of the night could lose his ability to remember right from wrong after just a few glasses of wine. Thinking about it, about Blaine, that was one thing. Actually acting on those thoughts? He knew right then and there, he was going to the special hell.

He crossed the living room in a few slow strides and Blaine opened an eye to peer around Kurt at him. The little bastard just raised his eyebrow at Cooper. It might have been a dare the way he did it, but it looked a hell of a lot more like a question.

Kurt didn't jump in surprise or try to move away as Cooper knelt next to them and tugged gently at Kurt's chin. He just followed the lead with a soft sigh as Cooper leaned in to capture his already kiss swollen lips. His hands slipped around to cradle Kurt's face carefully as they kissed, Kurt opening up to him and though they were already lovers.

At some point Blaine's hand slid around Cooper's back, and one of Cooper's slipped from Kurt's face to pull Blaine close so that they were all wrapped around one another as Kurt whimpered into Cooper's mouth. The kiss didn't last too long, as hot and sweet as it was, because Blaine pulled Kurt back and attacked his mouth.

Cooper was still right there, held tight by both boys, so he could see the force of the kiss between them, could hear the ragged breaths and the click of teeth. Neither of them wanted to let him go, but he eased out of their grips so he could move around to the back of Kurt, his knees straddling Blaine's legs so he could get close enough. Then he wrapped his arms around Kurt, peppering the back of his neck with little kisses, pressing into him tight, tight enough to feel Blaine's hands as they moved over his boyfriend.

This time it was Kurt who broke the kiss, his head falling back against Cooper's shoulder, eyes closed mouth open around a little moan that went straight to Cooper's cock. He worked his mouth around the side of Kurt's neck and when he peered though his eyelashes at Blaine he saw his brother staring back with a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

Maybe it was just the Kurt of it all. Cooper could see how that would make sense. It was pretty kinky but not ridiculous to think that Blaine liked seeing his boyfriend come undone in someone else's hands, but maybe, just maybe, it was more than that. Either way, Cooper was all in, and it seemed like the boys were too.

Blaine began undoing the buttons on Kurt's shirt, leaning in to press kisses against Kurt's collar bone as he went. Cooper helped peel it off Kurt's arms and then together they lifted Kurt's undershirt off as well and suddenly Cooper's mouth went dry at the sight of all that milky white skin before him. The best part was that it was stretched just right over firm muscles that lay hidden under Kurt's clothes. He couldn't resist running his hands over Kurt's back as Blaine pressed in for another hungry kiss. 

Soon Kurt was tugging off Blaine's shirt, and there was no real reason Cooper could think of not to join them and he relished the way the silky hot skin of Kurt's back felt pressed all along his front. The boys fell into frantic kisses, with Cooper just bracing Kurt, his hands skimming the outsides of Kurt's thighs up and down until they ran into Blaine's hands and Blaine tangled their fingers together.

After that Cooper watched in awe as pants and boxers and briefs were tossed aside with no shame whatsoever coming from either Kurt or Blaine. That might be the wine, he thought, or it might be that they'd had one another and were comfortable in their bodies together and really why shouldn't they be? They were glorious, each in their own right. He shed the rest of his clothes and they all stood drinking each other in, panting. 

Kurt's body was long and shapely in a way Cooper hadn't imagined. He was a study in soft and hard. His ass was round and Cooper just wanted to knead at it with both his hands. Blaine on the other hand was all compact muscle and he had an ass just made for spanking, but Cooper wasn't taking any liberties here, he was just following along and following along was just about perfect.

Blaine settled back down, this time on the couch and Kurt lowered himself to the floor, to his knees. Cooper squeezed his eyes shut a couple of times, wondering if the sight in front of him was real, but when he looked again and Kurt was holding his hand out to Cooper, fingers wriggling for Cooper to join them again, he was only too happy to find that they were both still very real as he took up his place behind Kurt once more, just touching now, running his hands over Kurt as he bent to take Blaine's cock in his mouth.

Cooper, for his part, had failed in his attempt not to stare at Blaine's cock. It was too thick and perfect, flushed with need that made Cooper ache to slide his own mouth over it and taste it. He didn't think that Blaine wanted that from him, so he merely stayed behind Kurt, letting his fingers tangle into Kurt's soft hair as he bobbed up and down on Blaine's dick. Blaine moaned, Kurt did too, and just when Cooper thought he might start losing it if he didn't do something, Blaine spoke all low and ragged.

"You should rim him, he loves that," he said. It was punctuated by a soft cry as Kurt did something that had Blaine's legs straining and his hips coming up off the couch.

Eyes locked with Blaine for several long moments, Cooper began lowing himself down behind Kurt, spreading his ass cheeks, kneading into his flesh with his fingers, until he had to break away from Blaine's stare to see what he was doing.

Kurt's cock hung there, so close now that Cooper almost lost his instructions and took the tip of it in his mouth instead. It was dripping pre-come onto the floor and was flushed and so very hard. Kurt's balls were already drawn up tight, so Cooper started there, licking each one in turn, slowly, steadying Kurt with his hands as Kurt began to writhe just a little. He followed the line from the underside of Kurt's dick over his balls and up and up with his tongue until he was lapping just outside the puckered pink flesh of his hole. Kurt mewled at this teasing and Cooper slowed down even further, flicking his tongue over Kurt's ass, up and down and around but never just right there until Kurt pulled off Blaine with a tortured sound.

"Oh my god, please, Coop," he begged and that begging was all Cooper needed. 

He stopped the teasing then and laved his tongue softly over his rim. "Yes, oh!" Kurt cried and then he must have sunk back down on Blaine because he cried out then too. Cooper began circling Kurt's hole, pressing in tighter and faster and then he closed his mouth over the flesh and sucked earning him more noises from both boys as what he did to Kurt was echoed in what Kurt did to Blaine. It was a heady experience for Cooper. It pushed him to his limits as he dipped his tongue into Kurt, just a tiny bit and fucked him like that with the tip until Kurt couldn't be still and he cried out Cooper's name.

Suddenly Kurt was pulling away and turning around. His hands pushed at Cooper until the floor met his back and he was looking up at both boys in a lust filled sort of haze. Blaine was grinning just a little like he had a secret, but Kurt was all business, wrapping his hand around Cooper's cock and sinking his mouth over him without preamble.

Cooper wanted to watch. He wanted to keep his eyes on the sight of Kurt's luscious mouth stretched wide around him but it was too much and his eyes slipped shut. They might have stayed that way except after only a couple of ragged breaths another mouth was joining Kurt's. His eyes flew open and the sight of Blaine licking into Kurt's mouth right there over the tip of his cock pulled a pained moan out of him. Kurt sank back down, but it was Blaine's tight fist around the base of him, holding him steady so his boyfriend could give Cooper a better blow job than Cooper was used to. He wanted to see Blaine's eyes then, just to check in and know that everyone was still in the same place, but Blaine was crowded right against Kurt, his kisses mingling against Cooper's dick in a way that left him struggling to breathe. There was no way he could handle all of that; he was going to come right then if he didn't stop them.

"St-stop, I'm close, too close." His voice was wrecked, his body shaking. Cooper hoped they would take pity on him because he didn't want this to be over so fast. He wouldn't ask for more, but he did want to draw it out as long as they allowed him to.

Thank the stars for Kurt, he pulled off slowly and Blaine released his tight grip and they covered his body with their own for just a minute as Kurt leaned down to kiss him. Fuck that was hot. He knew he was tasting himself on Kurt's talented tongue but he imagined he was also tasting Blaine the way he'd always wanted to. 

When Kurt pulled back, Blaine met his eyes and there was the confirmation he needed. Blaine was heavy lidded and smiling softly and everything was still okay. He wasn't forcing anyone into anything, even if the wine might have lowered their inhibitions a little. They couldn't have had too much because Cooper had most of it and there was only one bottle.

They both pulled him up slowly, each holding on to one of his hands as they led him toward the couch. Then Blaine climbed up on it, kneeling on the couch cushions facing the back, his knees spreading wide so Cooper could see the way his hole fluttered when Kurt traced a finger over it. Cooper felt a little lost but Kurt just smiled at him, pulling him close again. "I'm going to fuck him, and you can fuck me, if you want." Such filthy words said so sweetly and softly, Cooper almost lost it again right then. His cock throbbed and he couldn't really answer. All he could do was nod.

Kurt reached under the couch cushion and pulled out a couple of condoms and a little bottle of lube. He might have found it suspicious that they kept stuff like that in the Anderson family room except he couldn't really think with Kurt rolling one of the condoms on him and slicking him up with the tiniest little wicked smirk. Kurt was about to do the same to himself, but Cooper snagged the condom and ran his hands over Kurt's abdomen petting at him before sliding it down his length. Kurt's cock was long and so pink that Cooper imagined he could worship that cock every day and never get tired of it. But he didn't have every day; he only had now, so he let Kurt go and watched as he positioned himself behind Blaine, one knee down on the couch to steady himself.

Cooper stood behind him, watching over his shoulder as he pushed a slick finger into Blaine. He passed Cooper the lube and for just a moment Cooper was reminded that these gorgeous boys were really young, and the reason he needed to be careful was that they'd probably not had near as much sex as his usual partners. It was almost too sobering to think about, but then Kurt was peering over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed red. "Please," he whispered, and that please brought Cooper forward when very little else might have.

He was careful with Kurt. Maybe to the point of being ridiculous, but he didn't care. Kurt was already sliding into Blaine and Cooper only had two fingers in Kurt's ass. He didn't have to move them much; he was letting Kurt do the work as he fucked into Blaine; Blaine who was crying out softly with each slow thrust. All of it felt like sensory overload but he didn't rush. By the time he had three fingers in deep Kurt was begging, but it was perfect because he was open and needy and Cooper wouldn't have to worry about hurting him at all.

Kurt's ass felt like heaven. God that was corny and awful but at least he wasn't saying it out loud. He was so hot inside, burning up even, and tight, even after all the preparation. Cooper's thighs were trembling from the effort it was taking not to just slide all the way home. Instead he was inching himself forward as Kurt fell against Blaine's back with a little choked sob. "Still okay?" Cooper asked, because he had to, he had to be sure. 

"Mmhm, yes, fuck," Kurt's voice was as wrecked as his and Blaine was craning his head around to kiss him.

Cooper ran his hands over Kurt's back again and again until he was all the way in and Kurt was the one fucking himself backward and forward controlling all three of them with hips while Cooper could only hang on and try not to come too fast at the sight of it all. They were glorious like that and if the sight of Kurt sliding into Blaine until he was bowing his back and sweat slicked wasn't enough the noises they both made could make a grown man weep. Both of them were so unrestrained and vocal and needy that more than once Cooper had to reach down and pinch his fingers around the base of his dick. No way he was coming before they did. 

"Fuck me, harder, please, please Kurt, harder!" Blaine was practically in tears, and his lust blown eyes kept seeking out Cooper's over his shoulder, his mouth going slack every time. 

"Oh fuck, Blaine, I'm- I'm trying baby, oh god!" Kurt pulled himself off Blaine's back, shifting so he had a little more room to move and then he sought out Cooper's mouth, though their kiss was sloppy and open mouthed and not really a kiss so much as two tongues meeting somewhere in the middle while they panted against one another.

"It's not enough, please, baby, please, I need it, I need more," Blaine was begging now, each word punctuated by little gasps as Kurt tried valiantly to give him what he was asking for. It was going to drive Cooper right over the edge.

Kurt reached back then, his hand snaking behind Cooper's thigh, squeezing. "We have to move, I can't fuck him hard enough like this." he whispered hoarsely.

"Okay, yeah," Cooper managed to get the words out, though he was completely wrecked by everything that was happening. He eased out of Kurt slowly, his hands caressing the globes of his ass gently as he did so.

"Where do you want-" Cooper began, but Kurt anticipated his question.

"Like this," Kurt said, and though he looked the way Cooper felt, he still had that calm air of control as he pulled out of Blaine and turned to sit on the couch. Blaine took that as a cue to straddle his lap, facing Cooper as he reached beneath himself to steady Kurt's dick so he could slide back down on it.

"He needs more," Kurt told Cooper, as if that was supposed to explain what he wanted Cooper to do.

Kurt must have seen the confusion in his expression because he smiled this soft knowing smile and said, "He needs both of us to fuck him."

Cooper was hesitating, not because he didn't want that, holy fuck he didn't think he could want anything more, but what did Blaine think about it? Blaine's eyes had been closed as he worked himself down onto Kurt's cock, but he opened them then, meeting Cooper's gaze. It was electric. Cooper could feel something blaze up between them, sizzling over his skin and down his spine leaving the hair on his arms and back standing straight up. Blaine raised a hand to him and Cooper took it because he didn't really have any other choice.

It took just a little maneuvering but Blaine laid back fully into Kurt's embrace and Cooper covered his body, half kneeling on the couch as both of them spread wide to make room for him. He found the lube and poured way too much in his palm to slick back over himself, then he slid the tip of his dick right against the place where Blaine was already stuffed so full of Kurt and he didn't think it was going to work. How could he fit there when there was just no space at all?

"I can take it," Blaine whispered. "Please, I need it. I need you." The words were almost sobs. Then Blaine did the unexpected and surged up, capturing Cooper's lips in a desperate kiss. It was all nipping teeth and wet tongue and Kurt was moaning under them and before Cooper could process any of it, Blaine was falling back, his hand around his dick, pumping, and Cooper was pressing in.

It didn't work the first few tries. He slipped to the side, he slipped out, and there just wasn't enough give there, but Blaine kept urging him on so he kept trying. Kurt stilled his movements and his hands were stroking whatever part of Blaine and Cooper he could reach. Blaine fell limp against his boyfriend, mouth open, eyes closed, face blissfully relaxed.

When he did finally slide in Blaine blinked up at him, moaning slow and long, arms circling him and pulling him in even closer. He couldn't move though, it took all of his control just to stay put. If he moved even half an inch he knew he'd slip back out because Blaine was just that tight. Kurt continued moving though and it feels fucking amazing. With the tight squeeze of Blaine's ass and the slip slide of Kurt's hard cock against his, even though they're both in condoms the lube kept everything slippery, it was just too perfect.

Kurt wrapped his fingers around Blaine's neck, not squeezing really, but it made Blaine turn into a searing kiss that soon had Cooper leaning in and licking against both of their mouths. It was awkward as hell but that didn't stop it from feeling absolutely right as Kurt fucked up into Blaine who was moaning so loud now that he almost drowned out the little words of encouragement Kurt kept whispering in his ear.

Between their bodies, Blaine furiously worked over his own cock, his body straining, and Cooper could tell he was close. He didn't think twice about it, he just leaned way down, only the head of his dick still in Blaine, so he could suck the tip of Blaine's dick into his mouth. Blaine cried out, shouted really, and suddenly he was coming fast and salty, spurting into Cooper's mouth while Cooper did his best to swallow down what he could in that weird angle.

"Oh fuck, oh god!" Kurt pumped furiously into Blaine, rubbing against the most sensitive part of Cooper's dick and then he went absolutely still and silent and Cooper had to pull back because he wanted to see his face as he came. It's pained and beautiful and both Blaine and Kurt have the most lovely, drugged looks on their faces as Cooper pulled gently out so Kurt can do the same.

He helped Blaine off of Kurt but before he could do anything else, both boys slide to their knees in front of him, peeling off his condom, and oh yeah he hadn't come yet. He'd been so wrapped up in them that he hadn't even consciously thought about it. This time it was Blaine that swallowed him down and Kurt sucked at his balls which were already tight even as they both moaned around him. Kurt had this way of kitten licking at him while Blaine took him deeper than should have been possibly. The sight of them, the way Blaine's moan hummed through him, the way it felt to have so much attention, Cooper came with a groan and only just managed to look down in time to see Blaine and Kurt catching it on their tongues.

After he came down, the boys led him on shaky legs to Blaine's bathroom and the three of them crowded into the double shower stall together, kissing under the hot water. It was slow and languorous and Cooper was a lot less drunk on wine than he had been earlier. He couldn't feel bad yet. He knew he would eventually but he didn't want to taint this night with regret. Not when they were soaping one another up, rubbing and holding each other, laughing when Cooper begged them not to touch his sensitive dick any more than was strictly necessary. All of it felt so good and domestic and homey that it made him ache with longing, but he cherished it for the little time he was allowed to be a part of it.

When they were clean and mostly dry they piled together in Blaine's bed, Cooper between them. It was perfect and warm, and it felt so good to be held by such open loving arms. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like he mattered and Cooper just wanted to bask in it as long as he could.

Everyone went limp and still and the room was quiet for a long time. Cooper was almost asleep, drifting, and still trying not to think about whether or not the boys had somehow been drunk or if he'd coerced them into anything. They were only seventeen and Blaine only just had his birthday. Don't think about it now, he told himself. Tomorrow, on the plane, then he could worry all he wanted. Then he could think about how sick he probably was and how that had led to the corruption of someone as nearly perfect as Blaine. Right now he could just drift and relax and-

"You still awake?" Kurt whispered.

"Mmhm," Blaine replied softly. 

"Was it like you'd hoped?" Kurt asked, and Cooper had to struggle to keep still and quiet.

"Better, Kurt, so much better. Thank you." Cooper could feel their fingers entwine above his heart. "What about you, did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I really did, that was... it was incredible." Kurt sighed. "I think the wine helped. He thought we drank so our inhibitions were lowered. That was really sort of brilliant on the spot thinking there."

Blaine huffed the tiniest laugh and Cooper felt like his ears were burning off. He couldn't just eavesdrop like this, it was too horrible and he already had enough to feel guilty about, but... but maybe not as much as he'd thought he'd had only a moment ago. He'd not been the seducer in this scenario. Not that it absolved him, but it sure as hell helped. Come to think of it he was pretty sure he didn't even pour his second or third or fourth glass of wine. That was all them; getting him drunk, lowering his inhibitions. God they really were perfect weren't they?

"You're both twisted and perfect and please shut up so I can go to sleep now." Cooper told them firmly, his face splitting into a crazy grin he hoped they couldn't see in the dark.

There were two perfectly synchronized, horrified gasps from either side of him followed by some giggling and finally everyone settled down. When everything had been still and quiet for a few more minutes Blaine's voice came softly out of the dark.

"Love you, Coop," he whispered.

"Love you too, Bee." Cooper replied softly.

"Love you, Kurt," Blaine said.

"I love you too," Kurt answered.

Cooper found that it would almost be true, very nearly true in fact, if he said it to Kurt too and that was somehow one of the most surprising things to happen all night. Both of them surged in and kissed his cheeks though, and curled closer to him, quiet at last. Eventually he fell asleep cradled by the two of them, and he didn't have any more guilt that night as he drifted into the sweetest sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
